


the question of the lifetime

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: Yamaguchi drops the question to Yachi that will change their life forever.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	the question of the lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! by Furudate Haruichi. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.  
> Warning: Grammatical errors

"Yachi-san, what … what do you think about marriage?"

Yachi coughs, choking on the water she is drinking.

"Yachi-san!" Yamaguchi shouts in panic. He moves his seat to right beside Yachi from their face to face position. He pats her back until she stops coughing. Yamaguchi holds the bottle of water and moves it to her when she finally looks okay. She gulps the water again and lets out a long breathe heavily.

"Yamaguchi-kun, why did you ask that? you … shocked me." She blushes.

"What? you don't want to get married?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Uh, so you want to get married."

"Of course I do! I—" Yachi falls into silence suddenly. She peeks at Yamaguchi and freezes when she realizes that he stares at her with a dumbfounded look. They both blush and look away at the same time. Yachi tightens her fist when she hears Yamaguchi clears his throat multiple times as if wanting to deliver something that makes him nervous or needs big encouragement.

 _Oh my god, is it happening? Is it happening?_ The same question is spinning inside her head until she feels dizzy. She holds her head with her right hand and tries to normalize her heartbeat by putting her left hand on her chest. She trembles when she hears Yamaguchi calls her name.

"What is it, Yamaguchi-kun?" Yachi asks nervously.

"When you think about marriage … do I become a part of it?"

Yachi takes hold of the table beside her, preventing herself from fainting. She feels like her heart drops into her stomach. Her face burns and she can't manage to stare at her boyfriend. She covers her face using her hands.

"What kind of question is that!" she shouts. "If you want to propose to me, that's not how it works, Yamaguchi Tadashi!"

She freezes instantly after she realizes what she just said. "I—"

Her words are cut by cold hands that hold her wrists. Slowly, the hands are pulling hers until nothing can cover her face. Yachi bites her lips when she finally sees Yamaguchi's face again. His face is tinted with red, he looks as nervous as when he asked her to give him medication for stomachache for the very first time she went to Karasuno's match, but now it looks more intense.

"Yachi Hitoka," his voice is soft although she can hear how hard his heart is pounding and how wet his hands are because of sweats, "When I think about marriage, you are never separated from the thoughts."

Yachi mouths 'oh my god' repeatedly when Yamaguchi's right-hand lets go of her hand and go into his pocket. Her eyes widen when she catches the sight of a ring.

"I know the situation is not perfect. This ring has always been inside my pocket for months but I never had the guts to ask you until … now. I finally manage to gather my courage. so, Yachi Hitoka, will you marry me?"

Yachi's eyes water. She cups her mouth and nods once, twice, thrice. She is having a hard time to answer using her voice. When her tears drop, she tries to open her mouth again.

"Yes," she croaks, "Yes, Yamaguchi-kun! Yes!"

Yamaguchi smiles widely and hugs her tight. He buries his face to her blonde hair and strokes her head. He can feel her tears wetting his shirt but he doesn't mind. He tightens his embrace because everything just feels so right.

"Thank you," he whispers, but loud enough for her to hear.

" _Thank you,_ " Yachi repeats.

They let go of their hug and look at each other. The smile that's plastered on their face is something they would never forget forever.

"I think I should start calling you Hitoka-chan since your name will be Yamaguchi too?"

Yachi giggles. "Then I'll start calling you Tadashi since using 'Yamaguchi' will feel like calling myself."

They both laugh and press their forehead to each other.


End file.
